The Last Battle Book 1: The Prophecy
by I'm a Griffinclaw
Summary: Meet Daniel Jackson, He thinks he's just a normal kid. What he does not know is that he is the descendant of 9 Olympians. But when The giants and Titans rise again with an undead army it is up to him and 6 others to save the world. What will happen next? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1: Why me?

**A/N: This story takes place 200 years after Rick Riodan books. next chapter will be longer. I would like to thank Ravenclaw Fangil Forever for helping me with this chapter. Rated K+ for the following: Zombies, pushing, Teenage sass, 6 yr old speaking of drunkenness, "Sheer Horror", and threatening flying shoes:) go to for more ratings.** **Disclaimer: all recognized characters owned by original owner. Insert more legal stuff here**

Chapter 1: Why me?

Out of the 12 billion people in the world, it was me that has to save the world (past, present, and future). Hold on, I'm getting too far ahead of ! My name is Daniel Radcliff Jackson aka Dan. My story begins in Swansboro, North Carolina at the park when zombies attacked a soccer game.

So I was going to my little brother's soccer game with my mom. "Do I have to go?" I said. "Yes, you know it will boost his confidence." said Mom. "And besides, he comes to your games." "Alright, but as long as I don't have to wear a team shirt or anything." I said as we drove there.

So the game was at 13 - 9 with my brother's team winning when the earth started shaking. A loud voice said "YOU HAVE DEFEATED US ONCE, BUT WE HAVE RISEN AGAIN, STRONGER THAN EVER! YOU WILL BOW TO US, FOR WE HAVE AN ARMY OF DEMIGODS ON OUR SIDE!" Then an army of zombies come from the ground and use magic or something. I don't mean like nickel behind your ear, but controlling lightning and water.+"Maia!" said my mom. Then me and my brothers shoes grew wings and started flying. " Go to Camp Half-Blood or else you'll lose a wing" she said as she glared threateningly at the shoes that were dragging us away.

After hours of sheer horror, we finally arrived at "Camp Half Blood" whatever that is. I saw a blue campfire with about 50 people singing the folk song "Shake it Off". Then everybody looked up and saw me and my brother coming down. Then they acted like it was normal. My brother Benidict asked "Are they drunk?" Then I pushed him. "Who taught you that word? Your 6!" I said. "Barney" he said. When we landed, a half horse, half man greeted us. He said "The next generation of the Jacksons have arrived, and as I said to your ancestors Percy and Annabeth 200 years ago, welcome to Camp Half-blood".


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood is wacky

**A/N: chapters should be posted every 2 to 3 weeks regularly. All pop culture stuff not from Rick Riordan sources are jokes. There is no affiliation with Rick Riordan or Disney. (Insert more legal stuff here)**

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. "Camp Half-Blood is a place where demigods can live peacefully without the dangers of monsters" he replied. "My name is Chiron, I am the activities director of this camp." "Who put you up to this? was it Samuel?" I said. "No you are not dreaming or being pranked, this is real" Chiron replied. "Can I have a place to lie down?" I said. "Sure, this must be confusing to you, so Rose will lead you there. " He replied. "So, do you know anything about Greek and Roman Mythology?" the girl named Rose asked me. "I've heard of Zeus and Poseidon and all that, but no stories" I replied. "Well, it's all real". "I am dreaming, Benedict could you pinch me?". "Sure" he replied. He did it really hard. "Ow, not to hard" I told him. "Wimp" he replied. "we're here, Half-blood hotel" Rose told us. "You will stay here while the plot advances" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "UH.. got to go! bye!" she said nervously. "What was that about?" my brother asked. "I have no clue. So the hall somehow guided us to our room. "why does the hall lead straight to our room?"my brother asked. "magic I guess" I replied. So we woke in the morning and found fresh clothes waiting for us with a map of the camp. "how did that happen" we said. So we followed the map to the mess hall. "Why did the halls lead to our room and clothes and a map appear out of nowhere?" I asked Chiron. "It's from Hog.. I mean it's an invention' he said." I don't even want to know anymore" I told him. just then a golden fire appeared out of nowhere and shined over me and Benedict. "It can't be" everybody whispered. "Greatness runs through our blood Jacksons, you are our champions" Chiron said happily.


	3. Chapter 3: council of Sterotypes

**_A/N:_ I** **am probably going to post multiple short chapters. I want to get it further along in the story. If you have any ideas please share them with me I would be greatly appreciate it. All characters except OC's are property's of Rick Riordan. Insert more legal stuff here.**

"Really, another cliffhanger" said Rose. "It's only been 10 seconds" I replied. "Uh.. I have mental issues?" she replied. "Anyhow, I guess you need to know the prophecy " said Chiron. " it goes,

 _The man that is rich in flames_

 _Shall lead a team_

 _that causes much hate_

 _with a civil war i nevery way_

 _there will be a side that pays"_

"what in the world does that mean?" I asked. "we do not know" he replied. " It is the same for all prophecys, we never know until it happens." "Assembly the council people!" He shouted. " meeting starts in 10." So when the meeting started, 11 adults sat at the council. "Why isn't there 12?" I asked Chiron. " Only 10 olympians have children with humans, and Artemis has her hunters" he replied. Attenion, Attenion, I have summoned you all here today to dicuss the prophecy" A gasp went up from the council. "What do you mean?" said a man in swimtrunks and a swimshirt. "The new kid had a golden flame above him, Steven" Chiron replied . "His name is Daniel" said Rose ,with some glasses on. "Should he get the rest of members?" asked a girl with a sword. "No, we need some training as a team first" said Steven. " yeah" said Rose. "Call Camp Jupiter and let them know" said a guy that looked like a tourist. When the meating was over, Rose and Steven brought me to the Hempheatus house. "They have built a huge airship to help us on our journey" said Steven. "don't forget the mini ships" said Rose. "So why did the council look so stereotypical?" I asked. "The ywere representing each olympian house, and those where the symbols of each house" said Rose. "Here it is" said Steven. "Welcome to the Valdez Argo."


	4. Chapter 4: The Valdez Argo

**A/N: Happy Easter! I will start writing more now. It should be better quality to. Pls leave reviews to help me fix stuff for future chapters.** ** _Rated k+ for the following: nightmares, a chilling but booming voice, being covered in sweat, and politics._**

 _Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and characters besides OC's are owned by Rick Riordan. No affiliation is made w/ Rick Riordan or Disney. (Insert legal stuff here) :)_

 **The** _ **Valdez Argo**_

"Like the Argo from Greek mythology?"I asked. "Yes" Rose answered. "But why Valdez?" I asked. "Because… here you know what? Read these books" Steven handed me 5 books. "Why? I asked. "It's a document about the reason why. It has important stuff in there about our mission to." Rose replied. "Whatever you say boss." I replied.

So I went back to the hotel,I found clean room waiting for me. "Because logic." I mumbled to myself. Then I went to read my books in a armchair. "Daniel, lunch is ready" said Benedict as he walked in. "Can you bring me some?" I asked him. "Fine, bit you owe me." He replied. So when I finished lunch I took a nap. Biiiiggggg mistake.

"What do you mean it has to be done by the winter solcolice" he asked. It is when we are strongest" a chilling but booming voice replied. "There are 8 months until then". "But then they Willi be ready to fight." The man replied. "If we stop them now we will reign supreme." The voice replied. "We can start with one right now, for there is one of them in this room spying on us". "How?" The man asked. "He is having a vision, and he is right over there." The voice replied. Then the man looked at me.

I woke up covered in sweat. I saw a girl standing over me. "First Demigod nightmare?" She asked. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "Demigods always have nightmares." She replied. "My name is Kalyn by the way". "Could you go now though?" I asked politely. "Yeah" she answered.

So I went outside and saw dinner happening. "There you are, Daniel" said Rose. "Sit at the Poseidon table, he was the original god to have a child in your family" Chiron said from behind me. "Ok." I replied.

"Attention, Attention, I would like to announce that sign ups for the Demigod Election 2217 starts tomorrow. If you want to run, you need 20 signatures from your house to make it to the camp primaries. If you win the camp primaries, you go on to the camp election. If you win that, you go to the real primaries, and then Election Day." Announced Chiron very loudly. Same for all branches".

"Do Demigods have a government? I thought they all lived at this camp." I asked the person that sat next to me. "Yes, it is still new though. We have had only one president term so far, and that was Percy Jackson." He replied. "But I thought he's dead?" I asked confused. "He is, they haven't done another term since his ended." He replied."you know what? I think I will run for president." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy aeptember folks_**

 ** _plz forgive me for not Uploading for awhile, I has been busy. Anyway, you know nothing is copyrighted by me, so don't sue me. I love Rick riordan, don't take it the wrong way, I will give cookies to whoever leaves a review. Also go answer my poll that I made. Share this with your friends pls and you get luck for one million years. I hope you enjoy the new chapter of my fanfiction. Sorry it moves slow. (::) (::)_**

"First off, you need reasons why they should vote for you." said Steven. "How about I do what's popular?" I asked. "Have you paid any attention in History class? Donald Trump did that and he had the lowest approval rating since Herbert Hoover, even with Nixon and the Watergate scandal" Steven replied with confusion. "Then what are the big parties?" I asked. "Same as in the us system, democrats and republicans." Steven replied. " Are you more liberal or conservative?" "I am usually more liberal" I replied. "Okay the democrats are more liberal than republicans are, so you should register for that party" Steven said. "Okay so where do I do that?" I asked. "Follow me and I will show you" Steven replied.

"This is it, the registration booth" Steven said. "Hello and welcome to CHB's election booth, how may I help you this evening" said a woman in it . "Hello, I would like to register for the democrat party" I said politely. "Yes and your name is?" She asked" "Daniel Jackson" I replied. " thank you , now if you could please sign here, here, and here you'll be all set" Shen replied. I signed everything and I went to the hotel.

"I am sorry you are not allowed back here anymore" said the man at the desk. "Where am I supposed to go then?" I asked him. "To the posideon cabin, he is the original god in your bloodline" the man said. "Why would it not be the most recent one?" I asked. "We drew a name out of a hat" he said annoyed. "Ok then, sheez."

So I started towards the cabin when Rose came up to me and started talking. "So, how did the plot device go? Wait it went well, didn't it?" said Rose. "You need to be evaluated by a doctor" I replied. " I've already been" Rose replied. "Did they put you on anything?" I asked. "No, I didn't make him" Rose replied." I am worried that you are one of the members of the council" I said.


	6. Chapter 6: daughter of Zeus

_**A/N: Two in one day! Nothing else to say except digital cookies for all of you(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)Now share them with your friends and get good luck forever**_

I hate nightmares. But they are completely real, so they might be useful. "Daniel, I know where they are, join me and you will find them, you have 96 hours or you will never see them again" the voice from my last nightmare said. "Myahahahaha" he said. "Check."

"Daniel, wake up!" Said Benedict like a little kid. "Fine, I'm coming" I replied. I got up and got dressed and got ready before breakfast. I went to breakfast and there I started to talk to some of the kids in my cabin. "Did you here about Abby, the daughter of Zeus, her bow and arrow skills were better than all of Apollo's cabin" said Steven. "Wow, that's pretty impressive for the daughter of Zeus" I replied. " well she did train under Apollo for a short period" Steven shot back with.

Next we went to archery practice with the Zeus cabin. "Look there she is shooting right now" Pogan L. said. Right then I saw a tan, brown haired, blue eyed girl that was shooting. " Wow, she about the same height as me" I said. " I know I am" she said while walking over here. " Hi my name is Abigail, but you can call me abby." "My name is Daniel" I replied. "You're good with the bow" Pogan L. said to her. "I've been practicing since I was four" she replied. " Daniel, your turn!" Yelled the coach.

Nothing else really happened that day except at free time. " So, how are you doing at camp so far?" asked Abby. "Alright, just trying to learn the schedule" I replied. "Daniel, how did you get here, before the flying shoes?" Abby asked So I started telling her my story. "Well that is a more interesting one" she said when I was done. " how did you get here?" I asked her back. "When I was 3, my stepfather was abusing me and my big sister. One day, we ran away. We started learning how to survive in the wild using knives and bows and arrows. When I was 6, Apollo found me and my sister and helped us use the bow and arrow and took care of us for a little while. 3 months later, he dropped us off here, after my big sister died from a bear attack" she said slowly and sadly.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Rose was calling from the distance. "What is it?" I asked. "Steven and Benedict are gone" said Rose.


End file.
